gurps_stalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
A wide variety of firearms, melee weapons, and explosives are used in the Zone. Because of its geographic location, most are designs native to or common in Eastern Europe and Russia. However, the ripe opportunity for black market sales has created a large market in more obscure arms and some governments are believed to have intentionally engaged in weapons trafficking. Melee Ballistic Knife Crowbar Machete NRS-2 Survival Knife Revolvers Alfa 640 Flobert Gun (6mm ME Flobert Short) Alfa Steel Model 840 (.38 Special) Arminius HW-3 (.22 LR) Charter Arms Mag Pug (.357 Magnum) Colt Anaconda (.44 Magnum) Colt Single Action Army (.45 Long Colt) Homemade Revolver (.22 LR) MP412 REX (.357 Magnum) Nagant M1895 (7.62x38mm Nagant) OTs-01 Kobalt (9x18mm Makarov) OTs-20 Gnom (12.5x40mm) OTs-38 (7.62x42mm SP-4) R-92S (.380 ACP) Ratnik (.410) Röhm RG-10 (.22 Short) Röhm RG-14 (.22 LR) Röhm RG-38S (.38 Special) Ruger GP100 (.357 Magnum) Ruger Vaquero (.357 Magnum) Smith & Wesson Model 10 (.38 Special) Smith & Wesson Model 19 (.357 Magnum) Smith & Wesson Model 28 (.357 Magnum) Smith & Wesson Model 29 (.44 Magnum) Smith & Wesson No. 3 Russian (.44 Russian) Taurus Model 608 (.357 Magnum) Taurus Tracker (.44 Magnum) U-94 Udar (12.3x22mm) Uberti Buntline 1873 (.45 Long Colt) Pistols Arcus 94 (9x19mm Parabellum) Arsenal P-M02 (9x19mm Parabellum) Astra Model 300 (.380 ACP) Astra Model 400 (9x23mm Largo) Baikal IJ-70 (.380 ACP) Beretta 92FS (9x19mm Parabellum) Beretta 96A1 (.40 S&W) Beretta 98FS (9x21mm IMI) Beretta Model 81 Cheetah (.32 ACP) Beretta Model 84 Cheetah (.380 ACP) Beretta Model 87 Target (.22 LR) Beretta Model 1934 (.380 ACP) Beretta Model 1951 (9x19mm Parabellum) Browning Hi-Power (9x19mm Parabellum) Colt M1911A1 (.45 ACP) Dreyse M1907 (.32 ACP) FEG P9M (9x19mm Parabellum) FEG PA-63 (9x18mm Makarov) FEMARU 37M (.380 ACP) FN Model 1903 (9x20mm Browning Long) FN Model 1910 (.32 ACP) FN Model 1922 (.380 ACP) Frommer Baby (.32 ACP) Frommer Stop (.380 ACP) Glock 17 (9x19mm Parabellum) Glock 18 (9x19mm Parabellum) Glock 19 (9x19mm Parabellum) Glock 20 (10x25mm Auto) Glock 21 (.45 ACP) Glock 22 (.40 S&W) Glock 23 (.40 S&W) Glock 24 (.40 S&W) Glock 25 (.380 ACP) Glock 26 (9x19mm Parabellum) Glock 27 (.40 S&W) Glock 28 (.380 ACP) Glock 29 (10x25mm Auto) Glock 30 (.45 ACP) Glock 31 (.357 SIG) Glock 32 (.357 SIG) Glock 33 (.357 SIG) Glock 34 (9x19mm Parabellum) Glock 36 (.45 ACP) Glock 37 (.45 GAP) Glock 38 (.45 GAP) Glock 39 (.45 GAP) Glock 41 (.45 ACP) GSh-18 (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch HK4 (Multiple Calibers) Heckler & Koch P7 (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch P9S (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch USP9 (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch USP45 Tactical (.45 ACP) Korovin TK (.25 ACP) Le Française (.32 ACP) Luger P08 (9x19mm Parabellum) MAC Mle 1950 (9x19mm Parabellum) Makarov PM (9x18mm Makarov) Makarov PMM (9x18mm Makarov) Mauser C96 (7.63x25mm Mauser) Mauser HSc (.32 ACP) Mauser M1921 Bolo (7.63x25mm Mauser) Mauser Model 1934 (.32 ACP) MP-443 Grach (9x19mm Parabellum) MP-444 Bagira (.380 ACP) MP-448 Skyph (9x18mm Makarov) Norinco Model 77B (9x19mm Parabellum) Norinco Type 80 (7.62x25mm Tokarev) OTs-21 Malysh (9x18mm Makarov) OTs-27 Berdysh (9x19mm Parabellum) OTs-33 Pernach (9x18mm Makarov) OTs-35 (9x18mm Makarov) PB 6P9 (9x18mm Makarov) PSM (5.45x18mm) PSS Vul (7.62x42mm SP-4) S4M (7.62x63mm) Sauer 38H (.380 ACP) Serdyukov SPS (9x21mm Gyurza) SPP-1 (4.5x40mm) Stechkin APS (9x18mm Makarov) Steyr-Hahn Model 1912 (9x23mm Steyr) Tokarev TT-33 (7.62x25mm Tokarev) Type 67 (7.62x17mm Type 64) Walther Model 4 (.32 ACP) Walther Model 9 (.25 ACP) Walther P5 (9x19mm Parabellum) Walther P38 (9x19mm Parabellum) Walther P88 (9x19mm Parabellum) Walther P99 (9x19mm Parabellum) Walther PP (.32 ACP) Walther PPK (.32 ACP) Zastava M70 (.380 ACP) Zastava M88 (9x19mm Parabellum)